


Puppy dog eyes

by Ladibug



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Charmin Soft, F/F, it's like 2 am, super fluffy Bechloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:49:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladibug/pseuds/Ladibug
Summary: Emily's trapped in the world of friends with benifits with Stacie. How will Bec and Chloe mend her broken heart and sad spirit? Will Stacie wake the fuck up? Who knows.
Relationships: Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad/Emily Junk
Comments: 13
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

“How are you and Stacie doing?” Beca asked just trying to make conversation with the newest Bella captain, Chloe specifically asked her not to ask Emily about the Bellas. She had expected a happy smile or a small laugh, not the tensing and down cast eyes. “Hey woah? What’s wrong kiddo?” Emily let out a deep saddened sigh. 

“I don’t know. We aren’t dating, but we’re together? I don’t get it. I actually hate it, and whenever she wants to do  _ the do _ I can’t say no.” Beca nodded signaling for her to go on, she even reached over and held her hand for some comfort. “I guess because I want to with her, but I hate that it’s all we do. Like- oh there she goes with that guy. I’m just easy access for her because we live in the same apartment complex.” Beca looked up and sure enough Stacie was dragging some dude out of the bar. Emily downed Beca’s shot. 

“Okay, Why don’t you come home with me? We can pick up your favorite snacks on the way home and watch those sappy movies you and Chloe love so much.” Emily nodded casting one last sad look at the door Stacie had gone through. Beca caught Chloe attention and mouthed ‘code yellow’ at her. Chloe furrowed her brow and mothed back ‘who’? She shook her head and held her phone up. Shortly after a text came through Beca’s phone. 

**_Chloe <3 11:32 pm : _ ** What’s going on now? 

**_Baby <3 11:32 pm : _ ** I’m taking Emily to our house and helping her through her broken heart. I love Stacie but she’s fucking dumb. We both know that she knows exactly what she’s doing. Make sure she doesn’t get murdered by her quickie. I love you, I'll see you in a little bit. 

**_Chloe <3 11:32 pm: _ ** Careful Mitchell your mama bear is coming out. I love you too, I’ll watch her. I want full details when I get home. No more alcohol for Emily, she’s wobbly and we know how you are when you see or smell vomit. 

**_Chloe <3 11:33 pm: _ ** You literally just gagged seeing the word. 

**_Baby <3 11:33 pm: _ ** Shut up. Text me when you want to come home, I don’t want you taking an uber.

Chloe gave her a thumbs up from across the room and blew her a kiss. Beca pretended to catch it. She guided Emily out of the bar and to her car. “How much did you drink?”

“Not enough. I’m not going to get sick don’t worry.” Beca gave a little smirk finding it funny how well Emily knew her. It was funny, before she was in college her best friend couldn’t tell her what her favorite color was, eight years later and so many people know her inside and out. “I know you’re not a cuddly person but can we cuddle while we watch movies?” 

“Yeah sure, but I can’t promise Chloe won’t try to join in.” 

“Is she coming with us?” 

“No, but you’re not going home.” Emily opened her mouth but closed it and nodded. She climbed into Beca’s car. The ride home was quiet, well as quiet as it could be with the background noise of the radio. They stopped briefly at a gas station because gas station snacks were the best. Arriving at Beca’s house is when Emily’s mind started to eat at her, and Beca could easily tell. The leg shaking stopped and a far away look glazed over her eyes. Beca just guided her into her bedroom and allowed her lay on her and get comfortable. 

“I didn’t think love would hurt this much.” Emily said quietly after a few minutes. It was slightly muffled by Beca’s shoulder. “It took me two months to realize she didn’t want anything serious.” Beca listened and gently rubbed Emily’s back like Chloe did to her whenever she was upset. “I take what I can get from her but I hate myself more and more.” After a moment of her not saying anything Beca realized Emily was crying. She held her and comforted her as much as she could calling Stacie everything but her name in her mind. Somewhere in that time frame they must have fallen asleep because Beca was woken up by Chloe crawling into bed with them. 

“Mm hey? How’d you get home? You were supposed to call me.” Chloe pressed a kiss to her forehead and then to Emily’s. 

“I did silly, but you’re a heavy sleeper. I caught a ride with Cynthia Rose. Her wife picked us up and brought us home. I made Stacie go home too, she was super drunk and looking for Emily.” 

“Speaking of, I really have to pee.” Chloe gently shook Emily awake not wanting to even try and lift her. Her luck she’d drop her and knock the wind out of Beca. 

“Mm?” Emily grunted out not opening her eyes. 

“Hey honey, Beca has to pee. Why don’t you come cuddle with me for a bit?” Emily nodded and sat up sleepily rubbing her eyes. She allowed Chloe to guide her into a comfortable position on her side. Beca gently patted her shoulder before making a bee line to the bathroom. 

“Did Stacie get home okay?” Emily asked softly through a yawn. 

“Yes.” 

“Did she even remember that I was with her?” Chloe’s heart hurt from the defeat in Emily’s voice. She sounded so sad. 

“Yes honey she did, She wouldn’t forget you like that.” Emily stayed quiet for a minute then quietly mumbled out a thank you. When Beca came out Chloe held her free arm open for Beca to curl into her side. “Hey Beautiful.” 

“Hey, looks like you’re the bed now.” Beca smirked at her. 

“I don’t mind, you’re just like heavy blankets.” 

“Hey did you know you can buy those now?” 

“Go to sleep Beca.” She laughed slightly placing a kiss in her fiance’s hair. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Beca cracked her eyes open instead of torturous light she was met with a soft darkness covering her face. It took her a moment to realize that it was Emily’s hair. She swiped it off of her face rubbing her nose to get rid of the itch. Chloe was gone and Emily was spread out on her stomach, she got up and made her way to the kitchen rubbing her eyes sleepily.

“It’s a weird change to be woken up suffocated by anything but red hair.” She said as she entered the kitchen, she stopped and cocked her brow as she saw Stacie sitting at the table. “Oh look the dumbass is here.” 

“Hey. It’s too early to be petty, Here’s your coffee.” Chloe said firmly handing over Beca’s favorite mug. It was just a plain white ceramic mug that had a picture of all her Bellas on the front. Beca grunted and compiled taking a sip of the warm coffee. 

“Thank you.” She said gruffly side eyeing Stacie, who was finding her fingers very interesting. “How was last night’s conquest?” 

“Fast.” Stacie grumbled. “Why didn’t Emily go home? Did she get sick? Why didn’t you tell me you were leaving?” Chloe gave Beca a look that made her bite her tongue.

“She was stressed so I brought her here. She’s still asleep.” Stacie nodded although it was clear something was weighing heavy on her mind. 

“She saw me huh?” Stacie said quietly suddenly looking timid. 

“Yes. Are you proud of yourself?” 

“Beca.” Chloe bit out but Beca ignored her. 

“You know don’t you?” 

“It wasn’t supposed to get serious. It was just a little fun and she was basically next door, I didn’t mean for her to get hurt. I’m not ready to be serious with anyone, especially not someone five years younger than me.” Beca shook her head biting her tongue, as much as she wanted to rip into her, Stacie was her friend too and was already looking rough. 

“Stop having sex with her. Stop calling her anything but Emily or a nickname the Bellas call her. No kissing, Platonic hugs and cuddling only. Do not tell her about, or let her see any of your boy toys and you’re not allowed to get Jealous if she brings someone up.” Stacie opened her mouth to argue but Beca gave her a glare to rival Aubrey’s. “I’m serious Stacie. I remember sophomore year when you were strung along by a girl you loved, and now you’re doing the same thing to Emily? It’s fucked.” 

“It’s going to hurt if I stop.” 

“Well then maybe she’s more than fun to you, but she’s a baby. She’s my baby. You’re going to stop hurting her until you figure out your own shit. You should also stop with the bar dudes Stacie seriously that’s gross, you’re going to catch something.” Emily walked into the kitchen with messy hair and wearing Beca’s basketball shorts and shirt that stopped right under her belly button. 

“I’m never letting your forget that i’m your baby.” She said sleepily. She leaned down and planted a loud smooch on Beca’s cheek. She ignored Stacie’s stare and drug herself over to Chloe giving her the same treatment. “Should I change my name to Beale or Mitchell? Beale-Mitchell? Has a better ring that Hardon-Junk.” She yawned. Beca rolled her eyes while Chloe happily embraced Emily. 

“We have to wait for the adoption papers before we decide all that.” Chloe winked tapping Emily on the nose. She handed Emily a mug when Emily frowned. “Don’t worry it’s decaf.” 

“What?” Beca looked up frowning. Chloe blinked looking like a deer caught in headlights. 

“I love you?” Beca narrowed her eyes at her. Chloe let out a nervous laugh and turned towards Emily. “Wegottago.” Emily and Chloe quickly darted past Beca and Stacie and soon they were out the door. Beca blinked and looked at Stacie. 

“Neither of them were dressed, or had shoes on.” Stacie said already getting up. 


	3. Chapter 3

After successfully getting Chloe and Emily back into the apartment, Emily got dressed and parted ways. She made sure Beca knew just how much she appreciated last night by slipping a fifty in her pocket during their hug. Beca pulled the bill out in confusion, she looked at Emily like she was crazy and tried to return the bill. 

“Ah, I invaded your bed, cried all over both of you and ate your food this morning. Your next date night is on me, or at least part of it depending on what you do.” Beca smiled and gave Emily another hug. 

“Thank you.” 

“No, Thank you. I heard half of your conversation this morning, thank you for sticking up for me without being mean to her. I’ll catch you later okay?” Beca nodded and walked her to the door gently closing it behind her. She looked at the bill one more time and shook her head with a fond smile. 

____

A loud knock echoed through Emily’s apartment, she hurried to the door almost tripping over her shoes thinking it was her postmates. Instead she found Stacie at her door with flowers. “Please don’t shut the door in my face, I know you're mad at me but please believe me when I say I wasn’t trying to hurt you.” 

“I wouldn’t shut the door in your face.” 

“Can I come in?” Emily hesitated for a moment before allowing her friend in, she cursed herself out internally knowing hse wasn’t strong enough to reject her if she tried anything. “Thank you. These are for you by the way, You probably already knew that.” Emily quirked her brow smiling softly. It was a rare sight to see Stacie nervous. 

“Thank you. I’ll go put them in some water.” She gently took the roses and walked into her kitchen. She plopped them down into a large cup she had because she didn’t own a vase. She had never gotten flowers before, it was taking a lot for her not to show an excessive amount of excitement. Maybe it was mean but she wanted to see Stacie squirm. 

“Are we okay? Please tell me we’re okay, I’ll do anything to be okay again. God I thought I had lost you last night I can’t even tell you the pain I felt thinking you had been kidnapped or something. You’re the most important person in my life Emily.” 

“You’re rambling.”

“I’m sorry.” After a long pause of Stacie watching her with those sad puppy dog eyes Emily had to force herself to look away from them. 

“We were never not okay. I just got hit in my feelings okay?” Emily wrapped her arms around herself defensively, she didn’t know why she felt she needed to defend herself. Maybe because she felt herself getting lost in Stacie’s eyes yet again, and this time she couldn’t blame anyone but herself. When she looked up from the floor Stacie was looking at her clearly unsure of what to do. “Can I have a hug please?” 

“Yes of course, Anything you want.” Stacie closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around Emily who almost instantly regretted asking. Her heart was beating ninety miles an hour as relaxed into the hug. “I’m so sorry.” Stacie said muffled by Emily’s hair. Once they pulled away from each other. 

“I’m kind of glad you came, I ordered postmates and I’m so used to ordering for you too that I also got you something. I was going to ding dong ditch you.” Stacie snorted smiling fondly at her. 

“Is that an invitation to stay?” 

“hmm I don’t know..” Emily played rubbing her chin and looking up to make it look like she way thinking hard. Stacie got on her knees and held Emily’s hands pouting up at her. 

“Pretty pretty please? With sprinkles on top because you don’t like cherries?” Emily laughed and looked down at her, her laugh died in her throat when she saw those stupid puppy dog eyes gazing up at her. 

“I just love your puppy dog eyes.” She said with a long drawn out sigh, Stacie blinked in confusion not expecting that to come from her. She stood up sensing that there little drama joke was done. Emily shook her eyes closing her eyes tightly for a moment. “Sorry I got distracted. Yes you can stay.” 

“I learned from the best.” She winked and gently drug Emily out of the kitchen ignoring her apology. “So what are we going to do?” 

“Watch youtube?” 

___

Three videos deep into their julien solomita cooking show binge Emily got up from the chair and Joined Stacie on the couch. She occasionally stole one of her fries as they watched him almost mess up his pie. Stacie didn’t say anything she just shifted to give Emily room to be comfortable, two more videos in and Emily was laying on Stacie, not that she minded. 

“Jenna is so lucky, the stuff he cooks looks amazing.” Emily stated sighing dreamily. 

“Julien is also lucky, Jenna is so funny and really goes the extra mile.” Stacie said. Emily hummed in agreeance stealing the controller back and shuffling through the recommended section, she landed on Jenna’s video about halloween costumes. 

“We should get a dog?” 

“We?” 

“Yeah we could share ownership. Like when your at work I'll have the puppy and when i’m at school you'll have them.” 

“What if we’re both busy?” 

“Beca and Chloe can puppy sit.” Stacie smiled down at her. 

“You’re so cute.” 

“Thaaanks” She beamed looking up at Stacie, her beamed slowly fellat the look Stacie was giving her. Stacie was looking at her like Chloe looks at Beca when shes talking about mixing. She leaned up and kissed her. Stacie, ignoring everything Beca yelled at her about, kissed her back and gently cupped her jaw. 


	4. Chapter 4

Stacie watched Emily get up slowly, she watched with pain in her chest as all of the emotions flashed across Emily's face, happiness, confusion, fear, hurt. The last two hot the hardest and she tried to keep her own emotions in check. 

"You kissed me back." 

"I did." 

"You didn't push it further?" 

"I didn't." 

"Why?" Stacie furrowed her brows looking at Emily lost. She didn't know what to do or say, that didn't matter because Emily did it for her. Emily scrambled the rest of the way off the couch and paced the floor for a moment pinching the bridge of her nose. "I'm so dumbiliterallycomplainedaboitthisallnightandwhenBecafixesitformeigoandstartitagain." 

"Breathe!" Stacie said concerned by the coloring draining from her face. "Emily don't start this okay? You didn't do anything wrong, you do not need to punish yourself." Emily stopped and took a deep breath in. "Good girl." 

"Beca's going to kill me" 

"No Beca's going to kill me, I reciprocated. Beca doesn't even have to know if you don't want her too honey." Emily's eyes twitched, Stacie let out a sigh and braced herself.

"You'd like that huh? You wouldn't get yelled at and I get to stew in my own stupidity. I don't, I don't get it! Why is it always you?!" Emily's voice slowly raised thought her talking. Stacie just sat back and waited it out. 

"It's because I put a spell on you." She joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

"Then someone should put a spell on you because I'm tired of this one sided shit." Stacie's eyes narrowed slightly. "I'm so sick of waiting for you and taking anything I can get like a love sick puppy while your out whoring around with anything that has a pulse!" Emily stopped dead in her tracks and stared at Stacie for a beat before rapidly apologizing. "Imsosorryi didntmeanitiwasjustsomad." Stacie clenched her jaw and stared her down. Emily fidgeted in the silence becoming more and more uncomfortable. Finally Stacie spoke up quietly but firmly. 

"I think it's time for me to leave. I'll cash app you for lunch." She stood up and walked to the door. 

"Where are you going?" Emily asked in a pleading tone. Stacie let out a bitter laugh before answering over her shoulder. 

"Whoring about!" She slammed the door and made her short walk to her own apartment. She sat in silence replaying Emily's words over and over in her head until she heard her door open. She didn't have the heart to care, she almost wished it was a burglar to end her self wallowing. She looked up to find something worse entering her room, Beca. "Go away." She mumbled. 

"No." Stacie rolled her eyes and faced away from Beca. She could ignore her, that would be easy. Wrong. She felt a dip in the bed and soon Beca was lying behind her acting as the big spoon. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Comforting you." 

"You aren't going to yell at me?" 

"I think Emily did enough of that." They laid in silence for a minute before beca spoke up again. "You haven't had sex with anyone but her have you?" 

"How would you know that?" 

"Because in all the years I've known you, you have never been offended at being accused of sleeping around." Stacie turned around to face Beca, she hated how well Beca knew her. 

"I can't. Not with anyone, every time I try I send the poor person home with blue balls. I kept making sure Emily could see me so she would break it off herself and go find someone who can love her right." 

"You love her wrong?" Beca raised her brow a small smirk turning her lips up. Stacie let out an exasperated sigh before rolling into her back and staring up at the ceiling. 

"Yes. I'm not good with lovey shit. I'm good at sex. Hit it and quit it because anything past that mean messy. That's exactly where I ended up with Emily, in a mess." 

"How did you two even start this "mess"" 

"She was super stressed about her finals, so I took her out drinking and I ended up in her bed. She looked so relaxed the morning after I offered to help her more often" Beca made a face before propping herself up on her elbow. 

"She loves you a lot." 

"I love her a lot." 

"So why don't you just tell her? Make it official and become an old married couple like me and Chloe." She dropped her voice a few octaves and made it raspy. "Join the dark side, Anastasia." Stacie snorted which turned into a giggle which turned into a full on belly laugh. Beca laughed along with her. Once their laughter subsided Stacie turned her head to look at Beca. 

"For someone who used to be so emotionally constipated you're pretty good at this comforting stuff." Beca shrugged a soft smile slowly creeping up on her face. 

"I guess that's what happens when you join an all girls singing group and eventually adopt an overgrown child named Emily." 

"What do I do about Emily? I'm not apologizing." 

"You don't have to, she was in the wrong. Stace you gotta understand that's she tired and frustrated. Her kissing you and blabbering about puppy eyes, I don't know she was talking really fast." 

"She does that." 

"That freaked her out. She's scared of being seriously hurt, just like you are. I don't know how you did it, but you found the one person who's just as much if not more genuine sunshine like Chloe. Don't let that go, trust me. You'll let that go and find a Jesse." Stacie scrunched her nose in disgust. Beca sat up and stretched a little. "Get up loser we're going shopping." 

"Really?" Stacie sat up quickly and deflated when Beca laughed at her. 

"No. We're going back to my place and you are going to talk to Emily. I mean it, hearts on sleeves. I expect blubbering messes when we check up on you." 

"I love you." 

"Good practice now-" 

"Shut up and say it back. I love you Beca." Beca rolled her eyes and gently pushed Stacie's shoulder. 

"I love you Stacie. Now get your ass up I will drag you." 

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

Beca pushed Stacie into her apartment, and just a few moments after stumbling into the room she was stumbling out. She tried to catch herself on the doorway but still ended up falling on her ass Emily going down with her. Beca barely moved out of the way in time, she looked over at Chloe in confusion. Emily and Stacie were both laying on the floor now, Emily's head was on her should and her hair was covering Stacie's face. 

"Imsosorryicalledyouawhorebecauseyou'rereallyarentone." Emily rushed out in one breath clinging tightly to Stacie.

"Iwasjustsomadandsofrickenjealousallthetimebutitdoesntexcusemybehaviorsopleasejustdonthateme." Stacie stayed silent making Emily pull back to make sure she didn't kill her. "Are you okay?" 

"Don't rush me you knocked my brain loose. I'm still trying to figure out what you just said." Stacie grumbled with a soft smile beginning to form on her face. Emily leaned down and kissed her forehead. 

"There. For your booboo." 

"Alright! Alright! Get up, move your asses to the couch. Keep it pg thirteen up in here." Beca held her hand out for Emily and pulled her up to her feet. Emily helped Stacie up. 

"Pg thirteen allows for some nudity Becs." Stacie said winking in her direction. Beca glared at her. 

"This is why you're in the mess you are." She said. "Chloe and I will be in our room. We'll be out in an hour to check on you I expect blubbering messes and hearts on sleeves." She paused for a moment then looked Stacie in her eyes. "I mean it." Beca and Chloe left to their room leaving the other two alone. 

"I'm sorry I knocked you over…" 

"It's not the first time." Emily's cheeks reddened and she chuckled nervously. Stacie snorted lightly "stop thinking like that, that's not how I meant it." 

"Liar." Emily said lightly pushing her shoulder. 

"You're particularly abusive today." 

"You're particularly quiet today." Stacie rolled her eyes. "Stacie please don't hate me..I was frustrated and I didn't mean it." 

"I didn't sleep with any of them." 

"What?" 

"I didn't sleep with any of them. I was trying to scare you off because I can't physically do it. God every time I tried I felt this overwhelming feeling of guilt like I was cheating. Everytime I even thought about ending whatever we had I felt like I was stabbed in the chest. It made me realize I was falling in love with you and that terrified me to no end." Stacie stared at the ground while she spoke. She didn't want to look at Emily, she didn't want to see the pain she had created. "I'm still scared of it. I'm not even dating you and I've already broke your heart." She sounded so dejected that it made Emily move closer to her and lay a hand on her leg. 

"I broke my own heart by over thinking, and letting everything happen. You're still dumb for thinking you could scare me away though. I fall in love so easily that it didn't even phase me when I realized, I forget how hard it is for other people. If you would have just talked to me we could have worked on it together." 

"I know." 

"I love you." 

"I know." Emily smiled and slowly manouvered her way into Stacie's lap. She gently cupped her face and tilted her head up so their eyes met. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

"Will you face your fears and be my girlfriend?" 

"Only if I get to plan the first date." 

"But I asked first!" Emily whined jutting out her bottom lip slightly. Stacie shrugged trying to keep her face expressionless. "Stacie! That's so not fair…" 

"Fiiinee I guess you can plan the first date.." 

"You know we really did this all backwards. Had sex, confessed our love, became girlfriends, and now going on dates…" Stacie let out a little laugh and shook her head. 

"It's not backwards it's just the stemily way." She looked over at the door that led to Beca's bedroom. "They'll be out soon." 

"Wanna ditch?" 

"No I want to fuck with Beca a little. Can I kiss you?" 

"You don't have to ask..but yes." 

"Consent is always a must, do you mind if I put my hand in your shirt? I'm not going to do anything." Emily nodded leaning in and kissing her. Stacie slid her hands in Emily's shirt resting them on her back. 

____ 

"We should check on them." Beca said, her ear pressed to the door. She couldn't make out what they said nor did she really want to, she just wanted to make sure they were talking. "They've gone quiet." 

"It's only been twenty minutes Beca." 

"Im worried." 

"Emily's fine." 

"I'm not worried bout her. I'm going out there." Beca opened the door and peaked out only to recoil in disgust. "What the fuck! I said talking not tonsil hockey!" 

"You're beginning to show your age Rebecca!" Stacie yelled out cackling. Beca looked back at Chloe who shrugged with a sly smile. 

"I told you it was too early." 


End file.
